How The Story Goes
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are children growing up in modern times and are brought together through the powers of an evil fish. More to come. Slash In Future Chapters. Used to be titled "The Fish"
1. The Fish

Prompt: Fish Bowl  
Pairing: Merlin/Arthur - I think this is and a Modern!AU Fic but im not great at figuring that out :P  
Words: 870  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Hatred of Fish. Slash to come in later Chapters.  
Disclaimors: It's hard to stake claim over people who may or may not have really exsisted centuries ago so Im not gonna try to.

Author's Notes: So even though I have more than 2 dozen fics im supposed to be working on I asked **Orionspenguin** to give me prompts and this was among them :P Im going post all the drabbles together in chapters here but I wont say when because Im a horrible person who cant seem to keep to a posting schedual but seeing as Im working on one as we speak *ahem* read hopefully it shouldnt be to long before the next one :)

also to any of my regular readers who have commented, faved, alerted or another form of action here who I havent responed to: Thank you all so much 3 Stupid life gets in the way sometimes and I dont get to say it as much as I like :) and I promise that I'll be finishing more of my stuff soon! *hopefully*

~Enjoy~**  
****  
The Fish **

"Leave the Fish alone Merlin"

"But MUUUUUUUUUM! He keeps looking at me funny! LOOK!"

4 Year old Merlin Turned back to watch the little black gold fish swimming in circles in his fish bowl, It's bulging eyes blinking slowly as he swan pasted the hyperactive boy.

"SEE! OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT? What Did I do to HIM? Why would he even think to-" he continued his rant about evil glaring fish as Hunith left the room.

Merlin had been yelling at that fish every day since he got it a month ago, Hunith had heard it all already so she would calmly walked from the room and return just in time for the climax of it nodding her agreement that yes the fish was very evil indeed.

Luckily for her she was starting a new job today so they would both be distracted for much of the day.

Hunith had been out of the workforce since Merlin had been born and she'd recently decided that if they were to be at home for hours at a time he may as well make some friends before starting school and if the sound of the door bell ringing was to be believed their guest had just arrived.

"I'LL GET IT!" Merlin cried as he rushed past her to get to the door first. He stretched up and pulled the door open only to come face to face with bright blue eyes.

"Who Are You?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. His mind was racing. Who was this strange boy appearing on his step? What did he want? Was his mother replacing him? The only other boy he'd ever seen was Will and He wasn't allowed to come and play because he was in trouble... what was going on?

The Blond boy had just open his mouth to respond when Merlin's mother came forward smiling warmly to their visitors

"Mr. Pendragon, how lovely to see you again" she said shaking the older gentleman's hand before continuing "and this must be young Arthur" She bent down to greet him and the blond offered his hand

"Hello" he said politely "It's nice to meet you"

His eyes, however, never left the other strange boy who was bouncing hesitantly behind his mother while he silently judged the strangers at his door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" she smiled while shaking his hand "Why dont you and Merlin go into the living room while I speak to your father"

This seemed to snap Merlin out of his worry because his head snapped and cried "THAT FISH?" before he ran from the room seconds later.

Chuckling and rolling her eyes at her son's antics she pointed down the hallway "It's just through there you won't get lost and I'm sure any second now you'll he some yelling so he won't be hard to find"

Arthur nodded then turned to briefly hug his father around the middle before starting towards the hallway just in time for them all to hear

"DAMN YOU EVIL FISH!"

Arthur raised his brow while he started forward, the sounds of his father and the new sitter as they spoke of pick up times and payments following him as he went.

He followed the noises down hall until he came across the strange brunette boy standing on his tippy toes in an attempt to glare more forcefully at the poor creature trapped in the bowl.

Arthur watched as the other started to walk circles around the table and verbally daring the fish to try whatever it was apparently intending to do.

After a few minutes of watching this, during which he was surprised to hear his father chuckling quietly from the door, he walked over to the dizzying boy and started to speak.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Merlin stopped chasing the fish and started open mouth and wide eyed at Arthur until he said

"You said a _bad _word!" and he suddenly looked about ready to run to his mother to tell. Arthur, having being told that very morning, that his had to learn not to say bad words started looking for a distraction so he didn't get in trouble from his father again.

His eyes eye's caught sight of the fish and realized that was exactly what he needed.

"What's your fish's name?"

The other boy jumped again and turned and quickly started chasing the fish once more.

"His Name is Dr. Potato head and he's EVIL! You won't _believe _the type of things he's possibly capable of! OH GOD! DID YOU SEEE? Just LOOK at the way he LOOKS AT ME!"

Arthur gave the other boy a strange look before saying what he had been thinking since he had arrived.

"You're a bit of an Idiot aren't you...?"

Merlin stopped and glared at the blond for a second before replying

"And Your A bit of a Prat!"

They glared at one another for a few moments before they started laughing at the other boy's "Serious Face"

Arthur put his hand out with the grin still spread across his face.

"Name's Arthur"

Then, after a brief hesitant moment Merlin Gripped the offered hand with his own

"Hi I'm Merlin"

* * *

YAY DRABBLES 3

I think Im finally getting over my allergicness to them ;P

look out for more :)


	2. The Chocolate Cake

**Prompt: **Chocolate Cake  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur - I think this is and a Modern!AU Fic but im not great at figuring that out :P  
**Words:** 1338  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Sad Merlin is sad. But dont worry he gets Happy again :D Slash to come in later Chapters.  
**Disclaimors:** It's hard to stake claim over people who may or may not have really exsisted centuries ago so Im not gonna try to.

**Author's Notes: **I know I know. Im a Horrible Person who cant keep to a update schedule... I suck I know.  
But anyway HOW IS EVERYBODY :D This is Chapter 2 of the Merlin Drabbles and If I get the chance to do so there should be a Chapter 3 posted by this time tomorrow ^_^  
I've also already started written chapter 4 but it has to typed and played with before it gets posted so it might still be a little while coming yet. BUT I have startd writing Chapter 5 :D so look forward to a minimum of 6 chapters :)

* * *

Merlin was grinning like a loon as the guests sang _Happy Birthday_ to him.

He was seven today. He was now a big boy, allowed to stay up later; allowed to get his own juice; allowed to go to Arthur's house without holding his mother hand!

Arthur was sitting to his left, smiling and singing with all the others, but his eyes weren't happy. They were glaring at the boy to Merlin's right - Will.

Arthur and Will didn't like each other _at all!_ When they'd first met, Will had punched Arthur right on the mouth! All because Mr. Pendragon had fired Will's dad! Arthur had yelled at Will and they had a fight with Merlin standing there helpless to stop them until the grownups had come along to break it up.

Will was acting much the same as Arthur; both only pretending to enjoy themselves.

Merlin sighed quietly but smiled as he blew out his candles while everyone watched and cheered. He was about to ask his mother if he could cut the cake himself when she passed him the knife.

"Well, you're a big boy now," she said with a proud smile, "just be very careful."

Merlin took the knife with a slightly shaky hand and placed the blade against the moist top of the chocolate Cake his mother had spent all of yesterday making for him.

Merlin was about to apply the necessary pressure when someone called out, "If you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest girl!" bringing a round of giggles from the room; all except from Arthur and Will.

"Well I suppose that'll narrow it down to your mother or Will there," Arthur said quietly, gesturing to the boy across the table.

Will's eyes seemed to bulge slightly out of his head, but upon eyeing the adults, wisely decided to do nothing besides kick Arthur under the table. Will was ever so pleased with himself when he saw when Arthur flinch slightly as a result.

Arthur, of course, couldn't let it go and immediately retaliated by returning the kick. Which resulted in Will kicking him again, hen Arthur return fired and things continued like this until one of the pair sent a very off-course kick that hit poor Merlin in the leg, causing his body to jolt in shock.

Merlin gasped in pain, thinking it was from the bruise now forming on this leg, but when he sat up straight again he became aware of something red covering his cake!

Confused Merlin looked around for the source of the colour until he spotted his hand.

Blood. Namely _his_ blood. From _his _hand. That was _bleeding! _ALL. OVER. HIS. CAKE!

He sat there stunned for a few moments until Arthur threw his drink in Will's face and practically crawled across the table – ever wary of the knife – to tackle the other boy off his chair!

It also caused the bubbly liquid from Will's drink to find its way to Merlin's wound, reminding him that it **hurt!**

Merlin pushed himself away from the table and walked over to his mother, hoping for a band-aid, when Will grabbed Arthur by the hair and literally ShovedArthur's head into Merlin's beautiful cake!

There was so much yelling and disruption that no one saw a dejected Merlin sneak off to the kitchen to give himself first aid.

Merlin grabbed his I-help-my-mother-cook-dinner-because-I'm-a-good-boy chair and pushed it against the bench so he could climb up to open the medicine cabinet.

After a brief search, Merlin found his Harry Potter Band-aids and clambered down from, making his way over to the sink. He remembered when he'd hurt his knee and how his mother said, "When you're bleeding, you should clean out your wound." So he tried to turn on the tap, but found himself too short.

Sighing, he grabbed his chair and returned to the sink.

Merlin had just started to climb back up when the swinging door that separated him from the rest of the party swung open, followed by the sound of his mother's voice

"- AND MAKE SURE YOU STAY PUT!"

_An angry Hunith is a Hunith to avoid, _he thought to himself.

Arthur and Will scrambled in with clothes torn, faces scratched and cake covering them both.

Merlin quickly pushed himself up and turned on the tap to give him an excuse to ignore them both.

He flinched as the soap suds hit his open wound, but when he felt their eyes on him he made sure to keep his face neutral.

Merlin felt one of them walk up behind him while he washed the soap away, but he refused to look over his shoulder to find out who it was.

"'m sorry, Merlin." Oh, so it was Arthur. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Really, didn't!" He rested a hand on Merlin's back in hope the contact would cause the wounded boy to look at him. Merlin didn't.

"Yeah, Merlin!" It was apparently Will's turn to complain "It's just that this jerk annoys me, you know that! You shouldn't have invited him!" In the reflective surface of the window Merlin saw Will pointing an accusatory finger towards Arthur and that was when Merlin had had enough!

Spinning on the chair upon which he still stood, he started to shout at the room's other occupants.

"BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU WANTED HERE! You ruined everything! You wrecked my Birthday and you _smushed _my cake!" Merlin didn't want to cry on his birthday but he was so angry with his friends and his hand really did hurt.

Arthur and Will looked completely guilty until Arthur caught sight of Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, what happened?" Arthur raced forward to inspect the still bleeding wound.

Oh, of looks could kill. "Some _jerk _kicked me under the table and made the knife slip!"

Arthur quickly turned Merlin towards the sink and shoved his hand back under the running water.

At the same time, Merlin heard the door swing open and shut again before his mother's voice rang out again.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Yes Ma'am, but Merlin's bleeding!" Will's voice came out quick and panicked as he reported Merlin's injury.

Merlin and Arthur heard hurried footsteps come towards them before Hunith and Uther were by their sides.

Mr. Pendragon grabbed hold of Arthur and moved him away so that Hunith could get a better looked at injury.

"Oh dear, that's going to need stitches. I'm sorry, sweetie. It hasn't been a very good day for you, has it?"

With that, she picked up the shaken little Merlin to see Dr. Gaius – their GP and family friend – where he was poked and prodded until his little had was numb and completely wrapped up.

On the car ride home Merlin fell asleep, tears on his cheeks as he thought of his failed birthday.

**Two Days Later:**

Merlin was out playing in the cubby house Arthur and his father had gotten him for his birthday when he was suddenly called inside.

"Yeah, mummy?" he called once he was just inside the back door

"Come to the dinner table, Merlin"

Merlin did as he was asked and when he walked through the kitchen to the dining room, he gasped at the sight.

His mother was sitting beside Mr. Pendragon, and on either side of the table were Arthur and Will holding a sheet up to hide something behind it.

"We're really sorry, Merlin," the pair said together.

"We wanted to make it up to you," Will began

"So we got you this!" Arthur finished

Whipping the sheet away, they revealed a delicious looking chocolate cake, candle already atop it and just waiting to be lit.

Merlin rushed over to examine the cake before looking up with a giant grin covering his face.

"Thank you! I just have one more request!"

"Oh yes, and what might that be?" Arthur laughed

"Stop fighting long enough to help me blow out the candles?"

And they did.

_~Fin _


	3. The Socks

**The Socks**

15 year old Merlin was lounging around in his room, sprawled over his bed dressed only in dark blue boxers, a pale blue t-shirt and knee-high rainbow toe socks..

He'd just turned the page of the book he was reading when Arthur let himself in without the courtesy of knocking and made his way across the room.

Merlin didn't bother looking up from his book as he felt his bed dip under the extra weight, choosing instead to comment. "After all these years you still have yet to learn the art of knocking."

Arthur chuckled under his breath, smirk plastered across his face when he replied; "Knocking is old fashion _Mer_lin. I prefer to roll on through and see what the consequences are."

Merlin snorted in a disbelieving amusement. "Of course you would. So what If I'd been wanking?"

"Oh please! Your mother's home and not even you are that much of an _idiot _to do that when she's in the next room. Besides, here's none of that god awful whiny music playing like last time."

Merlin groaned at the memory of Arthur barging into the room to find Merlin naked on his bed, and wrapped around his cock, pumping as though his life depended on it. Arthur had been frozen unable to move, speak, _breathe,_ completely unable to finish the dying sentence on his lips. It wasn't until Merlin had finished, body arching off the bed, breath coming out in choking gasps as he came, that he noticed that Arthur was standing there.

It had been a couple of weeks before the red stains in their cheeks had disappeared.

"Yeah, cause that wasn't awkward or anything," Merlin coughed sarcastically.

Arthur just laughed and plucked the book from Merlin's hands, reading over the page he was on.

"_Each person who tries to see beyond his own time must face questions to which there cannot yet be absolute answers."_

"I'd almost forgotten how much you liked this book," he teased, marking the page of _T__he Illustrated Man _before closing it. "You hadn't read it in almost 3 weeks." He walked to the bookshelf and found its place.

Arthur turned to smirk at Merlin and that's when he saw them. "Uh, Merlin? What the hell are you wearing?"

Merlin followed Arthur's line of sight, not understanding Arthur's reaction. "...Socks?" he replied, completely confused as to what the problem was.

"If that's what you want to call that second-class Mardi Gras outfit," Arthur looked at him, smirk beginning to reappear on his face.

Merlin just glared at him, deciding that silence would be the better way to handle this...for now.

"So really, what's with the socks?"

"My pants and I had an argument..." he paused and glared at the torn pieces of material that littered the floor around them before continuing "but then I was cold so I had to compromised"

"But why do you even _own _socks like that?"

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he had grown a second head.

"Because they're a_wesome_"

Arthur obviously deciding there was no way he was going to win this argument he rolled his eyes and turned back to the shelves determined to find something he hadn't read yet.

He'd just grabbed a novel depicting a bespectacled boy with messy hair on the cover when he felt a chill train up his legs.

He glanced down and cried out in shock and horror.

"Merlin you utter _Bastard__! _What did you do?"

"Don't mock my socks" he replied simply pulling his socks up a little higher up his legs from where they had fallen slightly.

Arthur just gapped at him, his face reddening as he tried to get his brain around his current predicament.

Arthur has known about Merlin's magic for as long as Merlin had, since the Times of Dr. Potato-Head. Right when Merlin's irrational fear of the evil fish had reached a peak, his magic burst through his body causing the fish bowl to blow up leaving glass across the ground and the fish floundering on the table.

So the magical change wasn't the issue so much as the change itself.

Arthur was now nearly as naked as Merlin was.

Merlin had removed Arthur's Trousers leaving him clad only in his Bright Red Briefs and Tee.

Merlin had however added a new addition to his attire. Matching knee high rainbow toe socks.

Arthur took a step forward intent on giving Merlin a piece of his mind but the movement had caused the material to move against his skin.

He took a moment to judge the feeling before taking another step. Arthur Silently judged the feel of the material against his muscles before he started pacing, never giving Merlin a second glance as he did.

They were silent for a while, Arthur pacing and Merlin watching him go, as Arthur tried to determine his opinion on the items of clothing.

But when Arthur stopped pacing at the side of the bed, silently nudging Merlin to move over all he said was

"Just make sure I have some pants to go home in" and then settled in leaning against Merlin as he began to read the book he'd snagged from the shelf.

And Merlin did.

They watched movies, read books and laughed before he brought back the pair of Arthur's trousers.

All the while however Merlin noted with a smirk playing on his own lips, that not once did Arthur remove the socks.


End file.
